


Accretion

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #11: "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accretion

**Author's Note:**

> A part of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/works?fandom_id=2282814) 'verse
> 
> For my darling **Anne**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

He ploughs through the snow blanketing the floor, the scrapes of the shovel a monotonous rhythm that accompanies his chore. Despite the low temperature, he feels the traces of sweat forming along his hairline; evidence of the hour’s efforts to rid The Cortex of all the snow.

A few hours ago, S.T.A.R. Labs was breached by a young woman with the ability to control the temperature and manipulate the air’s humidity, turning it to icicles and snow. Cryokinesis; another consequence of the particle accelerator explosion.

Barry had faced-off with the disgruntled meta-human hell-bent on exacting her revenge on Dr. Harrison Wells and as a result, The Cortex was covered in at least four inches snow.

Now that the meta-human is apprehended and is safely tucked in one of The Pipeline’s unassailable cells, it is up to Cisco to restore The Cortex to its snow-less state.

A giggle from the corner of the room catches Cisco’s attention. He absentmindedly turns towards the sound and his eyes fall on Caitlin; her lips turned up at the corners in a cheeky grin, her eyes alight with mischief as she passes a ball of white from one palm to the other.

“Caitlin, don’t you dare throw that snowba-.”

Cisco swallows the final syllable of the word as the snowball hits him square on the mouth, the sudden cold contact on his lips making him sputter violently.

“Goddammit!”

Another set of laughter joins the chorus of Caitlin’s and Cisco sees Barry walk into the Cortex; his face ablaze with amusement as his steps nimbly crunches the snow.

“Oh, you think it’s funny, do you?” he challenges, setting aside the shovel and scooping fistfuls of snow.

Without warning, he launches the balled snow in Barry’s direction and he huffs his frustrations when his friend swiftly moves out of the way. He reloads his fists with more snow; this time targeting the one he knows won’t be able to move as fast.

His shot catches the side of Caitlin’s temple, her curses drowned by his whoops of victory.

A full-fledged snowball war erupts in the middle of The Cortex, their laughter and gleeful squeals filling every crevice of the room, replacing the screams of fear and anguish from earlier.

As more snow-ammo fly around the room in every possible direction, a lightness fills the cavity of Cisco’s chest. They need this, he thinks. They need moments like these after the day they’ve had. He feels it’s important that they take the results of something wretched such as this and turn it into something joyous, something they can laugh about one day and the happy memory will be the one that stands out; not the unfortunate event that precedes it.

Cisco hurtles another snowball in Caitlin’s direction and as she tries to avoid it, the esteemed geneticist slips on a patch of melting snow and crashes into Barry; the impact sends them both tumbling onto a mound of white.

Caitlin lands on Barry’s chest, her arms bracketing the sides of his head as his hands land on her waist. Heat blooms down Cisco’s neck, feeling as if he’s intruding on an intimate moment. Barry and Caitlin stay on the ground for a long moment, gazing intently at each other; both seemingly reluctant for the moment to end.

Cisco shakes his head at his two best friends; Barry and Caitlin have been dancing around each other for almost a year now. Although he knows there’s a mutual attraction between the two, he understands why they’re hesitant to act on it; both still bearing the barely-healed wounds from losses that cut too deep. But he thinks Barry and Caitlin are good for each other; that they could help each other heal, to be there for one another in ways that other people may not be able to, the ways he realizes he can’t.

He sees Barry raise a hand to brush the hair draping the side of Caitlin’s face and tucks them lovingly behind her ear, the air around them hangs heavy with something akin to longing. The heat that bloomed down Cisco’s neck creeps up to his cheeks; he’s sure he’s intruding now. Slowly, he shuffles through the unploughed snow and he inches towards the exit.

He smiles to himself as he muses: If it takes an episode with a cryokinetic meta-human for Barry and Caitlin to finally give in to each other, to acknowledge that they are indeed quite the pair- then what is the harm of a little snow?

 

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
